Flores de nochebuena
by eau de toilette
Summary: — ¿Poinsettias? —preguntó Neville...—Son las flores tradicionales de Navidad. —dijo Ginny, recordando que años atrás, Charlie llevó a casa desde Rumania una pequeña maceta con aquel tipo de flor. Reto navideño Drinny del amigo secreto. D/G


_**A/N: **__A pesar de la tragedia de perder mi memoria usb con todos mis trabajos y escritos el mes pasado y las fallas del teclado de mi laptop, a__ñá__dele el hecho que me he obsesionado con una serie/manga llamada Attack on titan/Shingeki no kyojin, que es definitanente tragedia y sangre. (Se las recomiendo)_

_Pero este no es el punto principal. No s__é__, quiero mucho al Drinny y gracias a ello me ha permitido encontrar paz y __á__nimo en la escritura, a__ú__n cuando no sea muy constante. En fin, es la __é__poca de dar y mostrar el amor a tus seres queridos y en este reto del amigo secreto navide__ñ__o del grupo Drinny/Dranny: __¡__El mejor amor prohibido!, la indicada eres t__ú __**Kattyto Perea Paitamala**__ ^.^ Aunque no conozca mucho de ti, al menos s__é __que compartimos el mismo gusto por la pareja estelar y pens__é __en esta historia para que sea muy especial para ti y no la olvides tan f__á__cil._

_Basada en elementos tem__á__ticos navide__ñ__os, misterio y otras cosas._

_Harry Potter no me pertenece._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Flores de Nochebuena"<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Verano de 1997<em>

Bien se ha dicho que la espera de la época de verano es tardía. Sin embargo, siempre llega por sorpresa, es inesperada. Era un día de aquellos, una atípica mezcla de humedad y sol; las cuales inundaban las legendarias calles de Diagon Alley.

La llegada del año escolar se avecinaba, por lo que era predecible el encontrarse con numerosas cantidades de jóvenes en las librerías, que llegaban y salían de forma proporcional. Otros grupos se dejaban guiar por las tiendas de pociones y antigüedades...el espíritu juvenil pocas veces desaparece.

Ginny simplemente deseaba llegar lo máss próximo posible a la estación, sentarse en un cómodo asiento al lado de una ventana y dejar de cargar el viejo bolso marrón repleto de su renovaciónn de útiles.

Se sentía hastiada sinceramente.

—¡Ginny, hasta que te encuentro! ¿Dónde andabas? —el cálido semblante de Neville Longbottom apareció del gentío inesperadamente.

El joven dirigió una mirada al bolso que portaba su compañera.

—Chica, ni siquiera yo compré tantas cosas.

—Fácil, eres hombre. —fue la réplica de la pelirroja, mientras ambos caminaban del brazo por el vasto pasillo.

—Já, imagínate a Luna.

—Tú lo has dicho. —sonrió Ginny con simpatía.

— ¿Qué es lo que has comprado?

—Unas libretas, estampillas y un _porta-varitas_.

— ¡Nev, esas cosas ni se usan!

— ¿Quién dice que no? —Longbottom parecía ofendido. —Es la cuarta varita que quiebro y ya fui advertido por mis padres está vez.

—Debes ser más cuidadoso. —la joven replicó con compasión.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? — preguntó el muchacho al momento de dar vuelta al lado izquierdo del pasillo.

— ¿Sobre qué compré?

—Ajá.

—Bien pues, dos libros, una pluma de ganso nueva y un manual de pociones.

— ¿Manual? Pero Gin, si tú eres buena en pociones.

—Por supuesto que no. -negó la pelirroja. —Debo mejorar mi técnica.

—Pero si tú quieres dedicarte al Quidditch.

—No lo sé Neville, no lo sé. —Desde que tenía noción de memoria, Ginny Weasley sabía de su habilidad y su dominio por el deporte. El Quidditch era lo suyo, la definía. Una vida dedicada a la captura de una _snitch_, un hálito a la vida independiente como mujer y a la fama. Sonaba muy tentadora la idea, era una interesante propuesta. Sin embargo, los tiempos habían cambiado y el riesgo a llevar una vida de reconocimiento público era un arma de doble filo, por lo que ya no se sentía completamente segura y por ello, debía meditarlo con seriedad.

—Mira, ahí viene. —El suave timbre de voz de su compañero provocó que regresase de vuelta a la realidad -Te pierdes Luna.

Ginny no supo diferenciar aquel día qué era más amarillo, si el cabello largo y ondulado de su amiga, o aquellas ostentosas botas amarillas que vestía.

Luna sonrió complacida al sentir las miradas interrogantes de sus amigos.

—No se preocupen. He pasado un tiempo muy agradable descubriendo artículos maravillosos en las tiendas. —Explicó la joven con su usual semblante de ensueño —Ginny, me gusta la falda que llevas puesta el día de hoy.

—Gracias Luna. —Le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza a Neville. No había nada en especial en su falda, tenía un estampado de cuadros color azul marino; aunque estaba segura que ya la habíase utilizado varias ocasiones frente a ellos.

— ¿Conseguiste las cosas que necesitabas? —El trío caminaba en dirección a la estación, el cálido viento de verano traspasando sus cabelleras juveniles.

—Compré lo necesario. —Replicó Lovegood, mostrando un pequeño pero pesado libro de pasta color dorado de su bolso.

_"Enciclopedia de flores ex__ó__ticas"_

Neville se rascó la cabeza en señal de confusión.

—Les explicaré: fui a dar un vistazo a una florería, puesto que en casa el jardín se encuentra en buen estado y compré esto. —De su bolso, prosiguió a mostrar unos sobres de empaquetado color verde limón.

— _¿__Poinsettias?_ —preguntó Neville.

—Son las flores tradicionales de Navidad. —dijo Ginny, recordando que años atrás, Charlie llevó a casa desde Rumania una pequeña maceta con aquel tipo de flor. —Oye, pero las del sobre son de color blanco.

—El señor que me las obsequió, me explicó que existen tanto rojas como blancas.

— ¿Un hombre florista? —interrumpió el joven de cabello castaño contrariado. —Según yo, en Diagon Alley sólo existe una florería y la dueña es una mujer.

—No seas pesimista Nev, quizá exista un suplente también. —Ginny giró su rostro hacia su amiga —Fue muy gentil que ese señor te las haya obsequiado.

—Lo fue. Las plantaré antes de que regresemos a Hogwarts.

— ¿Puedo verlas?

La joven de cabello rubio se encontraba en el momento de dirigir el liviano sobre, cuando de pronto chocó estrepitosamente con una persona.

El sobre terminó en el suelo.

— ¡Luna! ¿Estás bien? —Neville socorrió rápidamente a ayudarla. —Oye fíjate.

— ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres? —una joven mujer, de tez sonrosada, finas facciones y delgada complexión los miró con desprecio.

Por las cualidades de su rostro y el estilo de su vestimenta perfecta era familiar. Ah, _Daphne Greengrass._

—Eso no importa, pero sé más cuidadosa al caminar.

—Neville, cálmate. —Susurró Ginny, posando una mano el hombro del muchacho, en búsqueda de alivianar la situación.

—Ella fue la que se cruzó en mi camino. —Greengrass se cruzó de brazos. Su estética figura era imponente, más no intimidante. Les miró momentáneamente, en espera de una réplica.

—Greengrass. —Una voz masculina apareció por detrás. Era irónico, el conocido hombre vestía de gris en pleno verano. La tez de su piel era muy pálida y su cabello era aún más claro que el de Luna Lovegood. —Tu hermana te busca.

—Siento la demora Draco, pero tuve un inconveniente.

Captando la indirecta, Draco Malfoy miró impasivamente al trío de jóvenes frente a él.

—No pierdas el tiempo.

Daphne le miró por unos segundos, su largo cabello moviéndose en vaivén al alejarse.

El joven de cabello rubio notó un sobre en el suelo. En segundos lo cogió, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Ginny.

—Algunas Poinsettias causan alergia. —fue su réplica al entregar el sobre a la pelirroja. —Ante el roce de manos, Ginny Weasley juró sentir una descarga eléctrica muy inusual. —Al menos que los Weasley estén tan _infectados_ y sean _inmunes._

— ¡Estúpido! —exclamó la pelirroja con fastidio.

— ¿Eso crees tú? —Aquella mirada que le dirigió permaneció en su memoria por un largo tiempo. La delgada línea en los labios de Draco Malfoy arqueada en señal de victoria, la estatura perfecta de un militar, la picardía en sus ojos, la melancolía en su vestir.

La cabellera rubia se alejó, y Ginny logró apreciar la velocidad con la cual el joven alcanzó a la señorita Greengrass, para ambos desaparecer ante el gentío.

—Ginny, nuestro vagón está por el lado contrario. —Comentó Neville, indicando la salida con su índice.

Una hora después, el sucedo quedó olvidado. Sin forjar un pensamiento más profundo sobre las intenciones de Draco Malfoy y su extraña muestra de amabilidad.

Ginny nunca lo pensó.

.

.

.

_Invierno de 1997_

Durante el transcurso de los meses, varios sucesos marcaron un cambio en Mundo-Mágico. No era el hecho de que las circunstancias fuesen trágicas, el peligro siempre había existido. Simplemente eran tiempos extraños. Y oscuros.

El ambiente de calma parecía brindar una sensación de cautela a la población...cualquier cosa podía esperarse.

Ginny no estaba segura, pero en ocasiones tenía la vaga inquietud sobre si alguien la vigilaba en secreto, ya que juraba percibir una mirada que la seguía sigilosamente cuando se encontraba sola. Nunca se dignó a mirar atrás. O tal vez eran recuerdos, el sentimiento de melancolía y preocupación desde aquel día en que su hermano Ron, junto con Hermione y Harry se ausentaron en búsqueda de Horrocruxes cierta madrugada de Octubre.

Neville dejó de asistir a Hogwarts, aunque de vez en cuando sus cartas frecuentaban entre los bolsillos de la pelirroja.

Las Poinsettias de Luna no florecieron.

Era una ironía, la llegada del invierno próximo, las calles plagadas de luminosas guías de luces de todo tipo de colores y formas, aquella época tradicional de dar y recibir se avecinaba y que parecía brindar una seguridad y una forma de olvido entre los habitantes.

Las vacaciones habían llegado, Ginny permanecía la mayor parte del día apoyando a sus hermanos en el local de Sortilegios Weasley ya que el hastío de permanecer encerrada en la Madriguera no era una idea muy apetecible.

—Ginbug, cerramos en quince minutos. —indicó Fred una tarde de Diciembre. Aquel día hacía más frío de lo usual, a pesar de la ausencia de nieve.

La joven asintió, agradeciendo con amabilidad a una mujer que había comprado algunos artículos de manera apresurada.

—Es usted una jovencita muy linda. —replicó la mujer al recibir su cambio al momento de pagar. Marcadas arrugas se dibujan en las esquinas de sus ojos al sonreír. — Cuídate mucho.

—Oye Fred, —George apareció en escena, cargando una amplia caja de cartón. —deberías echarme una mano.

—Dile a Ginny, estoy ocupado. —Fred aparentaba limpiar un estante en el área de artículos de fiesta.

—Ginny...

— ¡Qué va! Yo voy... —exclamó la pelirroja. —Honestamente, qué par de cabezotas son ustedes dos. Se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera del local, recordando vagamente que no se había colocado su abrigo.

Tres cajas restantes se encontraban situadas en el suelo, lo suficientemente ligeras para ser cargadas con facilidad.

En el momento de recoger el segundo paquete, algo llamó su atención. Unos sobres permanecían por encima de la pieza de cartón. _"Posiblemente George olvid__ó __el correo."_ Sus pequeñas manos se dirigieron para coger los sobres, de pronto; pequeñas semillas cayeron como lluvia de estrellas al suelo.

—Que es esto... —su vista se fijó en las elegantes letras de uno de los sobres. _"Poinsettias"_ —Qué extraño, no parecen de importación. Quizá alguien las cultivó y el despistado de mi hermano las olvidó. —Recogió algunas cuantas de las semillas caídas, la mayoría de ellas mantenían una textura suave y sana. Al recolectarlas, la joven Weasley reanudó su ocupación...sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, el recorrido de regreso lo sintió largo y tedioso.

Alivio inundó su cuerpo, al escuchar el _clap_ de la caja en la mesa, deteniéndose a recuperar el aliento. Dirigió una mirada a la tienda ya vacía. ¿Dónde estaban los idiotas de sus hermanos?

La última caja llegó a su lugar de destino en segundos, y la joven se encargaba de alistarse para retirarse. Se encontraba cerrando la puerta trasera, cuando de pronto, miró la sombra que se refractaba ante la puerta. Esa sensación familiar...

—Lo siento, pero ya cerramos. —espetó Ginny sin mirar atrás.

No tuvo réplica.

Mantuvo fijo su agarre en la manija, sus ojos cerrándose en concentración. La cabeza le dolía.

¿Por qué justo en _este_ momento?

—Además, está prohibida esta salida para los compradores. —Calculó sus movimientos para girarse y escapar. Esa persona iba en búsqueda de otra cosa.

En segundos, Ginny Weasley se giró con habilidad, brindando una fuerte patada en el estómago de su contrincante. El hombre gritó en agonía, buscando defensa en sostener con fuerza la muñeca de la joven, aprisionándola en la antigua pared. La pelirroja no sólo se limitó a gritar, sino que alcanzó a morder la mano del hombre, _carajo_, si tan sólo pudiese verle el jodido rostro.

Su dolor de cabeza pareció aumentar con el paso de los segundos y la agitación de su respiración, por lo que su visión se desenfocó y sintió que su cabeza giraba. El encapuchado logró brindarle unos fuertes golpes, por lo que cayó al frío suelo, encogiéndose.

—Maldita zorra, pero ya verás lo que mi señor hará contigo. —Apuntó con su varita, decisión y rabia a través de su máscara. _**Crucio.**_

La pelirroja sintió un escalofrío recorrer a través de su cuerpo. Quería moverse pero no podía, quería gritar pero no podía. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué en este momento? ¿Por qué su cabeza no dejaba de dolerle? Sentía punzadas en los oídos… Rió ante la ironía, lágrimas descender por sus ojos azules.

El hombre volvió a apuntar en dirección a ella. Es uno de esos. _Entonces lo que se rumoraba es verdad. Y yo soy una de las v__í__ctimas._

El hechizo nunca llegó. El enmascarado permaneció estático, sangre brotándole por el estómago. En segundos cayó inmóvil a un lado de ella.

—_Finite Incantatem__._ — Su cuerpo regresaba a la normalidad aunque el dolor de cabeza aún no cesaba. —Debes seguirme.

—¿Quién eres tú? —sacó su varita con gran habilidad, apuntando directamente. El individuo permanecía encapuchado, su vestimenta era mayoritariamente una mezcla de distintas tonalidades de gris. Tenía lentes y cabello oscuro, escondiendo su identidad.

El hombre gruñó en desesperación.

—Niña, lo estás volviendo difícil.

—No dejaré de apuntarte hasta que me reveles tu identidad.

—Si no me haces caso, te va a ir mucho peor.

La pelirroja intentó quitarle la varita, pero él era más hábil, quebrándose la de ella ante el estrujamiento. Todo fue en vano. La apretujó por la nuca con una terrible fuerza, que a Ginny le faltaba el aliento y entre aquella identidad alcanzó a divisar un hálito de descubrimiento y lógica, esos ojos. ¿Dónde los había visto antes?

—Te dije que obedecieras. —Vio el flash de la varita llegar a su frente y todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

Descubrió que había recobrado la noción del tiempo, al deducir la tonalidad del techo donde se encontraba. Azul pálido...y unas cuantas grietas que permitían descifrar el estado de la habitación. _¿Qué rayos?_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, una alta figura mostrándose ante el umbral. Tomó con velocidad una vasija de cerámica cercana al buró de la cama y exclamó desafiante:

—¡Si das un paso adelante ya verás!

—¡Ja! —se jactó el hombre —¿Crees que esa porquería te permitirá defenderte?

—¡Ríndete cobarde! —Lo tenía calculado. La pelirroja siempre había sido excelente en las estrategias en el colegio, su velocidad y autocontrol le permitía tomar decisiones adecuadas. Claro, no siempre. -Al menos quítate esas gafas.

—Ah, ¿Estás segura?

La voz era familiar...aún así, no iba a soltar la vasija de sus manos.

El hombre se deshizo de las gafas, revelando su identidad. La vasija terminó en el suelo hecha añicos.

—No te digo que, —Ginny corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta, pero fue aprisionada a la pared con fuerza. —Eres todo un problema.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —ojos azules miraron con desprecio al joven de finos rasgos. De todas las personas existentes, tenía que ser él, Draco Malfoy.

—Por si no has caído en la cuenta, intentaban secuestrarte. —replicó Malfoy alzando una ceja.

—Da lo mismo, igual tú lo eres.

—Puede ser. —El joven la empujó hacia el borde de la cama, musitando una palabra, el cual provocó que la pelirroja se mantuviese inmóvil.

—Claro, eres uno de ellos.

—Te lo diré una vez más. —no había titubeo en sus palabras, incluso pareciese que se las había memorizado. —Me harás caso en todo lo que yo te indique y -apuntó su varita en el cuello de la joven- si no obedeces, te irá muy mal.

—Si lo que buscas es sacarme información maldito, no te la daré. No te tengo miedo. —Uno de los mayores rumores en mundo Mágico era verdad. Durante exhaustivos meses se conversaba sobre los actos ilícitos del joven Draco Malfoy junto a las tropas oscuras de Lord Voldemort. Todo ello a raíz de la repentina muerte de Albus Dumbledore en la torre Astronómica de Hogwarts. Además, su padre Lucius, había sido el culpable del engaño del diario de Tom Riddle disfrazado, y el cual causó que su vida no fuese la misma. Pero, ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en este asunto? ¿Por qué había sido secuestrada? ¿Qué motivos tenía el sinvergüenza y rata de Draco Malfoy, sumándole la falsa cabellera oscura?

—Weasley, Weasley...igual de cabezota que tu hermano Ronald. —Se colocó cruzado de brazos frente a ella. La contempló por varios minutos, buscando intimidarle.

— ¿Qué sucedería si de alguna forma logro escaparme de aquí? —Preguntó Ginny en búsqueda de respuestas.

—Serías presa fácil y terminarías como tu conocida esa, Loony Lovegood.

—¿De qué...hablas? —No, eso no era posible. ¿Luna? Pero si hacía días que se habían mandado correspondencia. Y ella se encontraba ansiosa por visitar Londres junto a su padre.

—La secuestraron, tal y cómo lo iban a hacer contigo. —El joven caminó a paso ligero a través de la habitación. Se detuvo en una mesa, al momento en que Ginny volvió a insistir.

—Pero, ¿Cuál es la razón? —Se sentía confundida, olas de tristeza y preocupación invadieron su mente. La cabeza le volvía a doler. No era posible. ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Acaso ya habrían notado su ausencia?

—Son elementos importantes para _él_. —Malfoy la miraba con detenimiento, la frustración y confusión evidentes en su rostro, las mejillas coloradas por la agitación, el cabello rojizo en cierto desorden, la vestimenta usada de la joven. Qué estúpida, ¿Vestida sin abrigo en el pleno invierno?

—¿Pero qué tengo que ver yo en esto? —preguntó la joven en pánico, intentando moverse de alguna manera, pero era en vano.

—Digamos que tuviste suerte.

—¡No me estés jodiendo! ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¡Rompe este hechizo que no me deja moverme carajo!

—Ya deja de gritar. —su voz la detuvo. — Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que yo te lo indique.

—¿Eres uno de ellos? —preguntó la joven Weasley temblorosa, quería cerrar sus ojos, despertar y descubrir que todo era producto de su imaginación. Quería estar en su anticuada casa, esperando la cena de Mamá Weasley, descansando entre los antiguos cobertores y frazadas de su habitación color rosa pastel. Le chocaba el rosa, ¿Por qué le llegó a gustar ese color alguna vez?

¿Qué si era uno de _ellos_? Ni siquiera Draco Malfoy lo sabía.

—¿Porqué me tienes aquí? —Estaba llorando, su voz se quebró al terminar la pregunta. Le chocaba llorar, pero no entendía la situación, la desafortunada circunstancia y eso la frustraba.

—Tengo mis razones. —dijo Malfoy impasivamente, inmune a las súplicas de la joven.

—Libérame.

No tuvo respuesta alguna, puesto que se encontraba nuevamente ante el umbral de la habitación, no sin antes prender una pequeña vela cerca del buró.

Ginny lloró amargamente, hasta llegar al punto de la abnegación y recostarse en la rígida cama. Finalmente cerró sus ojos de alguna manera, no sin antes descubrir que sólo había una diminuta ventana en una esquina de la habitación y en el cual se reflejaba el viento mezclado con la luminosidad de la luna ante el frío y cruel invierno.

.

.

.

Al despertar, Draco Malfoy la miraba desde una esquina de la habitación, sentado en un sofá.

—¿Qué me ves? —preguntó la pelirroja a la defensiva.

—Llevas días sin despertar.

—¿Cómo cuántos? —Había recobrado la movilidad, posiblemente Malfoy quebró el hechizo. Se estiró por unos momentos, disfrutando de la usual flexibilidad de su cuerpo, para después sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—Perdí la cuenta. —No estaba seguro a lo que se refería, pero al menos tenía noción de que había transcurrido cierto tiempo. —Pero eso no importa. Hay cambios de ropa en el clóset para que te apresures y comas.

—No estoy hambrienta. —Espetó Ginny contrariada. Sin embargo, su estómago le hizo una mala jugada.

El joven la miró suspicaz.

—Si tu lo dices.

—¿Cómo sé que no me envenenarás?

—Si quisiese matarte, lo hubiese hecho desde un principio.

—¿Al menos puedes cambiar el color de tu cabello al original?

—Ah, —se burló Draco complacido—entonces _me prefieres_ rubio.

—No te estaba insinuando. —la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que el individuo saliese lo más pronto de la habitación.

—No te demores. —fueron sus últimas palabras, y pudo divisar cierta ansia sutil en el muchacho. Quien lo creyera, un cínico criminal como Draco Malfoy manteniéndola cautiva en un lugar que no tenía ni idea de su existencia.

Si, el joven prestó atención a _su_ sugerencia, ya que aquel color rubio-platino tan característico de los Malfoy había regresado a la normalidad en su cabello. Se sintió extrañamente complacida al momento de sentarse en la mesa.

Era un silencio extraño, el ligero tintineo de las cucharas mezclarse ante las tazas con café, los curiosos modales de Malfoy mientras degustaba del plato de patatas y verduras, el sabor de los panecillos recién preparados. Definitivamente no era comida envenenada.

—¿Quién preparó todo esto? —preguntó Ginny momentáneamente, asombrada por el buen sabor que tenía su ración y por otra parte, del apetito que tenía.

—Un elfo que se encarga de cuidar este lugar.

—¿En dónde nos encontramos?

—No puedo decírtelo, hablas mucho. —Malfoy bebió un sorbo de su café, _estaba muy azucarado_.

—Por si no lo sabías, carezco de una varita mágica para defenderme y segundo, no tengo ni la menor idea sobre dónde estoy. —Estaba confundida, frustrada. ¿Acaso podía confiar en ese hombre, que la miraba con deshonestidad y sigilo? El gris de sus ojos le turbaba de cierta manera, existían secretos en ellos, y deseaba descubrirlos. Y ser libre del encierro.

—Eso te sucede por incompetente. —dijo Draco en afirmación.

—¡Al menos dime que está sucediendo! —Ginny no podía más. ¿Cuántos días habían transcurrido? ¿Dónde estaba ella y los demás, sus padres, Luna, los chicos...? Y este imbécil simplemente se limitaba a callarse.

—Ya lo dije Weasley, te iban a secuestrar.

—¡Pero no es suficiente!

—_Poinsettias._ —musitó Malfoy mientras se levantaba para contemplar la vieja ventana.

—¿Eh?

—Te tocaron las de pétalo rojo, ¿No? —el rubio se giró lentamente, mirándola de reojo.

—Pero si sólo fueron semillas... —Una pieza encajaba, si, aquellas que se encontró entre las cajas en el local de sus hermanos.

—Con eso es más que suficiente.

—Las de Luna eran blancas. — aquel antiguo suceso meses atrás renació en su memoria, aquellas flores que nunca crecieron y estaban destinadas a mantenerse en su estado puro, en simples semillas.

—¿Cómo sabes que las semillas serían las de color rojizo?

Ginny se limitó a levantarse de su asiento, notando cada movimiento de su captor.

—Es el nuevo truco de _ellos_. —La joven recordó vagamente aquellos rumores que se comentaban, especialmente por parte de sus hermanos, desapariciones en personas de diferentes edades, que se desvanecían como la niebla de cada mañana y que no había indicios de sus paraderos.

—¿Yo qué tengo que ver en todo esto?

—Por más vulgar y simple que es tu apellido, eres una sangre pura por nacimiento. Quedan muy pocos que no han sido capturados.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Eres importante para _el_...

La joven sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su cuerpo, intentando no agobiarse. Fue imposible. Recuerdos de su primer año escolar que había permitido encerrarlos en su mente con llave intentaban escapar, una oleada de vértigo la mareó, por lo que cerró sus ojos, en búsqueda de calma.

Al abrirlos, ojos grises la observaban con una mezcla de sorpresa y quizá preocupación, comprendiendo en instantes el hecho que más piezas del rompecabezas encajan perfectamente en el cuadro que intentaba descifrar.

—Malfoy... —titubeó al acercársele, estaba más alto de lo que pensaba, las facciones firmes y varoniles que lo caracterizaban. Sintió el fuerte impulso de tocarle las mejillas, memorizarlo hasta que su figura quedase marcada en su mente y en su corazón. —Tú mataste a Dumbledore. ¿Cierto?

Draco le miró, clavando su mirada en los ojos azules de la chica, eran muy grandes y demasiado brillantes para su propio gusto.

—Snape. —replicó el joven con abatimiento segundos después.

—Pero... ¿Eres uno de ellos? — la voz de Ginny disminuía, le faltaba el aire.

—Hay cosas que no pueden remediarse. —tocó su brazo izquierdo, indicando el lugar donde la _marca _se encontraba plasmada a través de su saco color ceniza.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué?

Era la pregunta que quizá cambiaría el transcurso de las circunstancias, la que brindaría entendimiento de las acciones de cada uno, y situaciones inevitables que jamás pensaron que sucederían. Se encontraba el joven de cabello platino a punto de responder, cuando Ginny logró divisar un destello que se acrecentaba por la ventana, por lo que exclamó abalanzándose sobre su captor; vidrios quebrándose en diferentes velocidades y un par de jóvenes tumbados en el suelo.

Draco la asió con fuerza hacia sí, exclamando _Expelliarmus_ al divisar otro par de destellos que se acercaban hacia ellos. Corrieron con fuerza hacia la pequeña habitación donde Ginny había permanecido, cerrando la puerta con un hechizo.

El joven movió con fuerza el clóset, descubriéndose una diminuta puerta de madera.

—Debemos apurarnos. —notó el titubeo por parte de la chica, por lo que insistió de nuevo. —No hay de otra.

Ambos entraron por la puerta, primero Ginny; en donde aparecieron unas escaleras de madera que dirigían un pasillo hacia un lugar subterráneo. Un ático.

—_Lumos_. —susurró Draco al inspeccionar la habitación. Transcurrieron ciertos momentos de búsqueda, en donde encontraron varias capas invisibles y otras cosas insignificantes. El joven tomó una de las capas, no olvidando sacudirla, y la colocó sobre el cuerpo de Ginny. — Recuerda no hablar cuando salgamos de aquí. — era más bonita de lo que recordaba, las mejillas redondas y delicadas, sus pecas espolvoreadas como la canela en un café, el brillante cabello rojizo que tanta turbación le causaba. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas acariciarle el cabello, pero se limitó a colocarle el gorro de la capa sobre su cabeza.

—Eso no quita que sigo siendo carnada fácil. —replicó Ginny al acercarse a la próxima salida, aun confusa por los percances y las ironías de la vida.

—Toma esto. Te servirá de mucho. —Su asombro fue mayor al ver entre sus manos una varita mágica. Quizá de mucho mejor calidad que la que había sido quebrada, y por un momento pensó en escapar por su cuenta, pero los tiempos habían cambiado y quizá ella también.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Quizá horas, pero sólo habían sido varios minutos hasta llegar a la salida. Draco la tomó del brazo, y Ginny contuvo un suspiro de asombro al descubrir la ubicación donde se encontraba.

Eran los últimos edificios de Gringotts, extrañamente comenzaba a anochecer, puesto que el cielo se tornaba en una mezcla de ámbar y azul...y también hacía mucho frío.

—Bien Weasley, —el joven le susurró al oído con cierta frialdad- vamos a caminar con velocidad, no grites y evita a toda costa chocar con cualquier persona que nos encontremos. Aún cuando nos mantengamos invisibles, cualquiera puede estar observándonos.

La pelirroja asintió con cierta preocupación, pero todo se esfumó al ver la apacibilidad con la que Malfoy caminaba por las calles. Le siguió, observando con detenimiento a las personas a su alrededor. Algunas cerrando sus locales, otros simplemente divagando en conversaciones triviales, desconfiar era lo importante.

—¿Qué pasa? —Se preguntó al ver la cabellera rubia detenerse y por alguna extraña razón, el joven logró leer sus pensamientos; ya que se le miró de reojo. Sus ojos grises se abrieron con desmesura, tomándola del brazo, y lo siguiente que escuchó fueron estallidos y personas correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Ambos corrieron, Ginny siguiéndole, intentando comprender lo que sucedía en el momento. Los edificios se tornaron en árboles de robles y pinos, comenzaba a nevar, la primera nevada del año. ¿Qué no se suponía que...? Su respiración se agitaba, y cayó de rodillas ante el suelo.

—Draco, ya no puedo. —su corazón latía con velocidad, no se calmaba maldita sea, quería morirse.

Se acercó hacia ella, sacudiéndola con fuerza.

—¡Debemos continuar! ¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás!

—¡¿Pero a dónde?! ¡Yo no lo entiendo! -exclamó exhausta. —¡Déjame aquí!

—¡Al diablo Weasley! ¡No permitiré que ese _demonio_ se aproveche de ti!

—¿Porqué?

—Porque debemos llegar al final del bosque, y encontraremos la salvación. —Vio el quebranto del joven, pálido como la perla de una ostra descubierta en las orillas del mar, su respiración lenta, la mirada que luchaba por salir de las tinieblas, y entonces _todo encajó_.

—¿Porqué deseas salvarte hasta ahora?

—Porque me equivoqué, toda mi vida ha sido un sacrificio, un holocausto en vano y por ello, perdí a mi madre. —la asió con extraña gentileza, tomándola entre sus brazos. Sus manos recorrieron su largo cabello rojizo, para después posarse en sus mejillas.

Y Ginny descubrió lo mucho que anhelaba besarlo en ese momento, jamás lo había deseado tanto, desde aquel instante donde le entregó aquel sobre de semillas de Poinsettias que se encontraban en el suelo de Diagon Alley, lo único que quería era conocerle, probarlo, sumergirse entre sus brazos, su ser y por siempre desaparecer.

Estallidos cayeron alrededor del suelo, que comenzaba a tornarse blanquecino por la nieve, por lo que continuaron escapando, desviando a los que les perseguían. No existía tiempo ni espacio para otros pensamientos, por lo que corrió con todo su ser, hasta girarse sorprendida, encontrando a Draco Malfoy, de rodillas.

—¡Draco! —regresó a socorrerle, el joven presionaba uno de sus brazos heridos.

—¡Debes irte, cada vez están más cerca!

—¡No te dejaré ir!

—¡Corre Ginny! ¡Y no mires atrás! —Era la primera vez que le hablaba por su nombre, en la peor circunstancia posible. _¿Qué hay de ti?_ Ahora lloraba, odiaba llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, de pronto se sintió como una niña pequeña, como aquella vez que Harry no le saludó el primer día de clases en el primer año, pero esta vez era peor, sentía ahogarse entre su llanto, la mirada de Malfoy firme y suplicante para que escapase.

Si tan sólo existiese tiempo suficiente...tal vez en otro momento, en otra vida.

.

.

.

Lo último que alcanzó a divisar fue un destello de su larga cabellera rojiza.

Los pasos se escucharon más de cerca.

No recordó lo que sucedió con exactitud, unas palabras, una mezcla de humo y dolor inundó sus pensamientos. Cálida sangre brotaba por su boca, como un riachuelo de un manantial en verano.

Nadie supo qué fue lo que exactamente sucedió. Las estrellas Sirio y las pertenecientes a la constelación de Orión tintineaban en su máximo esplendor sobre el claro y extenso cielo invernal, danzarinas en unisón.

Paz no existía ya, quizá nunca había existido en un mundo cruel y corrupto, pero aquella noche, incontables Nochebuenas del color más rojizo posible adornaron el blanquecino suelo nevado de aquel inevitable desenlace.

.

.

.

Ginny no miró hacia atrás.

A pesar de sentir que algo se le escapaba de las manos, corrió como una etérea ninfa que ascendía hacia su destino. Encontró una antigua torre e ingresó en ella, inesperadamente un vuelco dobló sus sentidos y todo se volvió una ola de colores y sonidos.

La siguiente imagen fue aún más asombrosa.

Hermione la tomó de los brazos, guiándola hacia el grupo que miraban expectantes su llegada. Fueron largos momentos de exhaustivos abrazos, palabras e intentos de explicaciones, pero Ginny parecía estar en shock, por lo que se le permitió que bebiese un poco de agua.

—Ginny, nos alegra demasiado que estés aquí pero debemos apurarnos. Los demás miembros de la Orden ya se encuentran preparados. —la joven de abundante cabello castaño le frotaba la espalda con cariño, en búsqueda de que recobrase su estado de ánimo.

Harry Potter se acercó a ellas, forzando una sonrisa. Se le notaba cansado y sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que le vio?

—Eh, Gin. -se dirigió a la pelirroja—¿Dónde está Malfoy?

—¿De qué hablas Harry?

—El debió llegar contigo. — replicó en afirmación.

—No sé a qué te refieras, él...

—Era uno de los nuestros.

¿Había escuchado bien? La mirada de Ginny pareció vaciarse, su semblante mostrando confusión, melancolía y rabia. Maldito Malfoy y sus estúpidos sacrificios. Entonces lo comprendió todo.

Lo había hecho por _ella_.

—Ginny, debemos irnos ya. —Hermione insistía pero no la escuchaba ya, su voz se distanciaba como el viento. —¡Harry haz algo!

Sintió sumergirse entre el mar, el agua fría entre su rostro y sonrió, sus ojos cerrándose y todo desapareció.

.

.

.

¿Por qué le dolía la cabeza? Fue su primer pensamiento al abrir sus ojos. Su mirada se enfocó entre las viejas sábanas de su cama y el tapiz rosado de su habitación.

Bill Weasley pasó por su habitación, la puerta se encontraba abierta.

—¡Ginbug, estás despierta! —su hermano la abrazó momentáneamente, besando su pequeña frente. -¿Porqué estas llorando?

—Siento como si hubiese despertado de un largo sueño. —Ginny se frotó la nuca con sus manos. No sabía exactamente por qué las lagrimas no cesaban, pero sentía que debió haberlo hecho desde el momento en qué lo había visto por última vez.

—Has estado dormida por tres días. Nos tenías preocupados.

_Tres días..._

¿Entonces, todo había sido un sueño? ¿Una falsa ilusión?

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—Navidad. Todos se encuentran en la cocina cenando, deberías bajar. —el pelirrojo se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

—Bill...- Ginny hizo que su hermano la mirase interrogativo. —¿Qué fue lo qué me sucedió?

—No sé exactamente, pero George dijo que estabas ayudándoles con unas cajas y te empezaste a sentir muy mal, desmayándote. Tal vez estabas exhausta.

_Tal vez._

Pero, ¿Por qué todo pareció ser tan real?

—Por cierto, hay un invitado por parte de Harry, así que vístete apropiadamente y baja, que mamá estará contenta de verte.

Tiempo después, bajó hacia la planta baja, en jeans y un jumper de color azul rey.

Era Navidad, más no nevaba.

Lo vio a él, al momento de girarse y encontrarse con sus familiares en la sala, todo resultó un alboroto. Mamá Weasley no la soltó por diez minutos, sus hermanos la abrazaban, mientras que Hermione y Harry no dejaban de indicarle cuáles eran sus obsequios y que se dedicara a abrirlos.

Se esforzó en no mirarle, pero él estaba _ahí_ y sabía que muy probablemente la estaría observándola.

Fue hasta más tarde, a la hora del postre, en donde Ginny se excusó para ir a su habitación y al llegar a la sala, su huida fue interrumpida.

—Weasley.

Ya no era un sueño, sino la misma realidad. El cabello rubio de siempre, la fría mirada, su vestimenta ya no era gris, sino que portaba un pantalón de vestir negro y un suéter de lana color verde esmeralda que acentuaban sus facciones en todas las maneras posibles.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa?

—Potter me invitó. — No dejaba de mirarle, podía asegurar que se estaba divirtiendo.

—Yo, —titubeó confundida—no lo entiendo.

El joven se giró para inspeccionar si alguien se encontraba cerca.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado qué es lo real y que no lo es? —Su pregunta le impresionó. Acaso...

—Implicas que...

—Sí, soy un exiliado y a la vez un refugiado de la Orden. Una vida patética, ¿No crees?

La pelirroja le miró, intentando encontrar la pieza clave de sus deducciones.

—Yo también soñé contigo. Y de alguna manera fue real. —susurró débilmente, acercándose a la joven. Las baratas luces de navidad se reflejaban en los ojos azules de la chica, más perpleja que nunca. —Lo supe desde el momento en qué te entregué aquel sobre.

—Entonces todo este embrollo fue a causa de, ¿Un sobre de Poinsettias? —Ginny se cruzó de brazos confundida. ¿Qué carajos?

—Nunca subestimes las cosas que provienen fuera de Mundo Mágico. Uno nunca sabe. —Draco Malfoy sonrió. Le sonrió de una manera tan hermosa, cálida y sincera, que le exasperó por lo que intentó alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Fue en vano, puesto que el joven la tomó del brazo con fuerza, girándose hacia él de frente, y su estatura le intimidó.

—Creo que esto es tuyo. — Le dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de envoltura dorada. Sintió el contacto de su pálida mano con la suya, y abrió el diminuto paquete. Inesperadamente, la envoltura se desvaneció, incontables destellos brotaron como lluvia de estrellas y abrió su delgada mano para encontrarse con la flor de Poinsettias más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Era roja.

Los ojos de Ginny Weasley se llenaron de lágrimas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ No es una historia tan romántica que digamos, originalmente iba a ser una tragedia, pero es Diciembre y no quise ser tan horrible._

_La historia fue inspirada en base a que me encantan las Nochebuenas -pero prefiero decirles Poinsettias- y un poco de investigación sobre sus orígenes y que pueden causar alergias a algunas personas. A pesar de que su simbolismo es algo religioso, quise que las de color blanco fuesen para Luna y que no crecieran como manera de relatar su eterna pureza e inocencia que tanto caracteriza a Luna. También puede ser una transición en Ginny, el simbolismo de su personaje al principio de la historia, y las de color rojo sobre la percepción de la realidad y su madurez. No soy psicóloga, no._

_Me agradó este Malfoy en los dos bandos, criminal y a la vez en búsqueda de redención...e interesado por la niña Weasley desde el inicio. Añadí a Daphne Greengrass para dar a entender que quizá era el tiempo donde Draco se relacionaba con los Greengrass y lo de Astoria blabla...el punto final es, ¿Realmente lo que soñaron fue real? ¿Qué tan reales pueden ser los sueños? Son interesantes misterios del subconsciente humano, no sé. _

_Finalmente agradezco de corazón a cada uno que ha leído esta historia. Les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor, muchas bendiciones y que encuentren la luz en sus caminos y metas. ¡Felices fiestas!_


End file.
